Resident Evil City Terrors
by Andytheone
Summary: A group of people try to escape racoon city. R&R pease. I'm not a good writer sorry.


Resident Evil: City Terrors

Chapter One: Bad Beginning

James Corhen made his way to the shower. It was 3.00am and still dark outside. James was a young fit man with very short black hair and bright blue eyes. He was a police officer working at Racoon City. He was extremly neat and tidy and his house was spotless. He lived in a one bedroom apartment with his dog Spike.As he stepped outside the shower the dog ran up to him and started barking.

"Alright, I'll get your food" James said.

He walked into the kitchen wearing only his towel. He filled the bowl up. James quickly got changed into his police uniform and headed out. It was about 4.00am and still very dark. His car was outside. He stepped into and drove off. The streets were quieter than usual but James didn't think about that. _I don't want to be late again. _James thought. He had already been late twice and he would be fired if he did it again.

He heard a strange noise coming from Jay's bar. He headed inside. No one was anywhere to be seen.

"Hello" shouted James.

A woman came out of the darkness. She had a brown ponytail and her eyes were green.

"We've got to get going" She said to James and pulled him under the bar.

"Who are you? What's going on" James asked.

"My name is Lisa and some strange people are after me" she whispered.

"Their mad. Look" She told James.

She pointed to a corner of the bar. Two men were feasting of the flesh of a barman. James was nearly sick.

"Oh my god" He shouted.

They heard James and slowly walked towards them. The two men's faces were rotting and covered in blood. They were moaning "Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"Shoot them" shouted Lisa.

James pulled his small pistol out of the holster and fired. The bullet hut the first zombie in the forehead. The other one digged its teeth right into Lisa's shoulder. She screamed. James pushed it of Lisa and shot it in the leg twice. It fell. James then aimed and shot it in the back of the head.

Lisa was in severe pain. James grabbed tissues from the counter and pressed against Lisa's shoulder.

"Hang in there you'll be alright" he shouted. "Shit"

Lisa eventually stopped bleeding.

"Fuck! It still hurts" she commented.

"Here hold this." James gave her the gun. He grabbed a first aid kit from under the bar and wrapped her arm in bandages. He sprayed a first aid spray over her wounds.

"That will stop the infection"

Chapter Two: To Die Would Be A Better Fate.

Outside on the streets of Racoon City all was quiet. The buildings were dark,empty. There was no one. No one at all. Then suddenly out of the darkness came a helicopter. The noise of the propellers broke all silence. It was a large helicopter capable of carrying a number of people. Two pilots were driving and eight Special Tactics And Rescue Squad soilders were in the back.

"Where the hell are we heading" asked a women with long brown hair and blue eyes. Her uniform, like all others were black with the S.T.A.R.S logo and a name badge. This badge said Sarah Halls.

"We've been sent by the military to rescue survivors of this mass murder" a man told him. His eyes were grey and his hair was also. He was in his mid-fiftys. His name was George Corhen. "I hope my brother is alright"

"We know why we're hear George, but where are we going" said a man with blonde hair and brown eyes. His face was scarred with expierience. His name was Frank Little and his brother Samuel was beside him. Samuel's eyes and hair were the same but his face was diffrent. He was young, inexpierienced and had just joined S.T.A.R.S.

The Medic was a small, little and fat man and his suit barley fitted him. His hair was a deep red and his eyes were hazel.

"Land us down there" ordered Frank. He was the commander. The helicopted slowly desended to the roof of a large skyscraper. Five troops clambered out. Frank , The Medic, Sarah, Samuel and George.

"Examine those bodies, Josh" ordered Frank to the medic. He looked up and shouted to the pilot "We'll meet you at sector 12" The helicopter flew into the darkness.

"What the hell? These corpses are still alive! They are infected" shouted the medic. But it was too late. The zombies rose. One sunk its teeth into Josh. He screamed and pushed it away. As he backed away he tripped over a corpse and fell of the side of the building. His body fell. And so did the first aid kit and rations. A zombie lurched towards George and bit him on the leg. George fell. He was bitten again on the shoulder.

Sarah pushed the zombie away and shot it. The rest of the team quickly disposed of the zombies.

"We can't bandage him up unless we get a medi kit" said Sarah to the other team members.

"We need a first aid spray otherwise he will become infected" Frank told them.

"Frank, Samuel you get down to the bottom of the skyskraper! Get the first aid kid of the dead medic and get back here in 30 minutes or George won't make it" ordered Sarah. She careed about George. She must have, ordering the captain about like that. "I don't think i'll make...make it" stammered George "If I die shoot me, I don't..." he coughed "want to become one of those things. To die would be a better fate"

Chapter 3: City Streets

Outside Jay's Bar people were gathering round, not just ordinary people but the dead. They headed towards the bar door. They started banging on it. Inside, two people, James Corhen and a women named Lisa were disscusing how they could escape.

"I think we should take the back way" suggested James. He was holding a small pistol very tightly.

"No, I came from that way their were too many of _those_ things" she replied.

"Then smash the window with a chair"

"We should give it a shot"

The zombies crowded around the bar bashing the windows and the door. Suddenly a chair smashed the window and bashed a zombie in the head. Blood shot out of its brain. It fell on to the road. James climbed out of the bar window. There were ten other zombies. James blasted a zombie in the head with his small, dangerous firearm. "Take that" He shouted as he blasted another one. "And that" As he shot yet another one.

"Calm down" shouted Lisa.

"I'm running out of bullets into the car"

They quickly hopped into the car. The zombies crowded around and started banging on the windows.

"Stupid piece of shit! It won't start" James kept trying to get the engine going but failed. A zombie smashed through the side window and tried pulling Lisa out. She screamed. Finally the car started and they left the zombies behind.

"Oh my god, look around, James" Lisa told him.

The streets were full of zombies chewing the living. As the car turned the corner it saw a large creature with red flesh and it stood on all fours. It resembled a rabbit but was hairless, huge and had know ears or tail. It's tounge came flying out of it's mouth and wrapped over a car tyre. It's tounge was about 6 metres long.

"Turn back James" Lisa shouted into his ear.

"No, Lisa we'll drive right through it" he shouted "Hang on"

The car shot forward at an incredible speed. The "Licker's" tounge caught fire and it jumped out of the way at the last moment. The car sped past it and round a corner.

"So where we headed" questioned Lisa.

"My home" James replied.


End file.
